User blog:IggyKoopa408/Top 10 WORST Mario Kart Items!
Tell me, what makes Mario Kart different from any other racing game? The vehicles? Nah. The tracks? Kind of, but not quite. The items? Bingo! Sadly, some of the items aren't really that good, and you feel kind of bummed when you get an item like this. I'm Iggy Koopa, and here are my Top 10 WORST Mario Kart Items. Items In Ranking Order 'Number 10' The first item on this list appears in every game since Mario Kart DS. His name is the Blooper. He inks the other racers and limits their vision. Sadly, his ink is so small that you'll be able to see where you need to go. However, he can be useful sometimes because he causes the CPUs to swerve. He isn't a terrible item, but he's just an okay item. That's why he's on the "tail end" of this list. Item Name: Blooper. 'Number 9' The next item on this list comes from the very first Mario Kart game: Super Mario Kart for the SNES. You know what? This item only appears in that single game; it is gone for good after that entry. The reason is simple: it's very useless. The Cape Feather gives you the ability to jump above pits and find shortcuts. However, this item is not useful most of the time. It may seem funny as you spin and jump, but seriously though, this item is useless. In more recent Mario Kart games, there are jumps everywhere on the tracks, so why would you need a Cape Feather altogether? Item Name: Feather. 'Number 8' You really want to get a good item, and the you get: a Banana. What does it do, you might ask? It blocks items behind you and can slip other players. It also acts as an obstacle, but it sucks as one anyways. I mean, the Banana is just really useless. The idea and concept behind this item is okay, but the execution is just boring. Item Name: Banana. 'Number 7' The next item on this list has a very decent purpose at first. The Boomerang Flower is supposed to hit the racers in front of you and spin them out. The problem is that you have to be really good at aiming to hit your opponents. That's so dumb. What good is an item that has a hard time trying to hit your opponents? It's a nice try though, I guess. Item Name: Boomerang Flower. 'Number 6' The next item on this list also has a very decent purpose at first. The Bob-omb is supposed to blow up the racer by tossing him into the air, just like he would with a Cataquack. The problem lies in the fact that this item can blow you up if you try to block items with him. He's pretty much useless. He's far from being the WORST item ever, but he is also really far from being a GOOD item. Item Name: Bob-omb. 'Number 5' What's important during a fast paced game of Mario Kart? Being able to drive without distractions, so that's why this next item needs to be removed from Mario Kart. Nintendo added the Fire Flower to Mario Kart just to troll people and make them get last place. Why? This item is so evil and annoying that you'll want to stay away from it. Nice try, Fire Flower. Maybe next time. Item Name: Fire Flower. 'Number 4' You're striving to get an item to help you win the race. You get a rare item, but then you get struck by the annoying Lightning Bolt. This item shrinks you and every other racer to a tiny size and allows the bigger racers (including those with a Mega Mushroom) to squash the tiny racers. Why? The Lightning Bolt is a very mean item! Item Name: Lightning. 'Number 3' Okay, you are in first place. So you're vulnerable! You have to avoid Bananas, you have to hope that no Blue Shell will hit you, and you most definitely have to hit other people with Green Shells and Fake Item Boxes. You finally get an item, and that item is: a Coin. The Coin is a very useless item in Mario Kart. There are Coins everywhere on the track, so why do you need one from an Item Box? Item Name: Coin. 'Number 2' You have a really good item, and then you wait for the right time to use it. However, watch out for the Boo! This item is really sneaky, and he will steal your item without letting you know. The problem with this item is: he comes up WAY too often. In Super Mario Kart, he steals any item you have. In Mario Kart 64 onwards, he steals the most powerful item available. The idea and concept behind this item is great, but you just use your items immediately (which is why I'm happy that he is gone starting with Mario Kart Wii.) He is just so mean! Item Name: Boo. 'Number 1' You know, there's one item that I truly DESPISE; one item that I just cannot accept, and I name this item: the Blue Shell. I HATE the Blue Shell with a passion. The Blue Shell is everything that is wrong with Mario Kart. I get that Mario Kart is fun and unpredictable, but the Blue Shell? This item was created to attack the racer who's directly in 1st place. It's just meant to attack whoever's good at the game. Items are supposed to help you WIN, but the Blue Shell does the opposite; it makes you LOSE. When I play Mario Kart Wii see that icon meaning that one is coming, and I get scared instantly. Why? Because I cannot avoid it, I feel helpless! If you use a POW Block in Mario Kart Wii, you can make others drop it, but that's just half of the solution. In Mario Kart 8, the Super Horn can finally destroy it. Before that game, you can't do anything about it. This is why I HATE this item; it's just the WORST Mario Kart Item EVER. Item Name: Blue Shell. Category:Blog posts